Don't You Want Me?
by gleeksandtributes
Summary: A Blainchel love story. After Finn and Kurt are forced to move away from Lima, will Rachel and Blaine be able to find happiness again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the first chapter of my first ever published story, and I'll only continue with it if I know anybody's interested! I planned on writing around 4 more chapters for this story. Please give it a review if anyone wants me to publish more. I hope you do enjoy it! Thanks.

AT THE LIMA BEAN-

Rachel Berry looked across the table at him. Here was someone she felt she could trust, someone she knew would listen attentively to everything she had to say and give her great advice. Blaine Anderson had become a friend. And she knew that the thing they had in common, the thing that was tearing her apart inside, was something that only he could understand. As she lifted her coffee to take a sip, she stared down at it for slightly too long, because fighting back tears was easier when she didn't have to look at Blaine. The sympathy on his face was just too hard for Rachel to bear.

"Hey, Rachel, look. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I'll take you home". He smiled and she felt her eyes well up as she looked up at him. He nervously ran his hand along the edge of his Dalton blazer and out of habit, checked his phone. "Oh, I have a message from Kurt- they're half an hour away from the border, so soon they'll be in Kentucky…" he said gently. Just the thought of Finn driving his family further and further away from her was enough for her to start crying uncontrollably, and Rachel turned her face away from him, sobbing- "I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't do this. Thank you for being so kind". Blaine watched her leave, wiping the tears away from her beautiful face, and covered his face with his hands as he tried to suppress his emotion. It was so unfair, in every way.

1 DAY EARLIER-

Finn had known for around a month that Burt had received a call from an old friend who was opening up a new garage in Evansville, Kentucky, and was intending on a fresh start for the whole family. Burt and Carole had only recently got married, and the Hummel-Hudson family was just starting to find its feet, but the most important thing on their minds was Kurt. He was living in constant fear and becoming thinner by the day, and as much as it hurt Finn to leave behind Lima, McKinley High and especially Rachel, he knew that his duty was to his family. If moving to Kentucky was what it took to make Kurt's life bearable, he knew that he had no choice. The problem was how to tell Rachel. Their relationship had been perfect recently- none of the jealousy or drama that Rachel was prone to causing. He considered her to be the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he knew it would break both of their hearts to be apart. That was why he had been putting off telling Rachel about the move, even though it was killing him inside each time she pulled him in for a kiss or told him how great he was. The day before they were due to leave, Finn dialled Rachel's home phone with shaking hands and after a short, friendly conversation with one of her dads, got through to her. He asked her to come straight over, and knowing that she would be worried told her to prepare herself as he had some big news. She sounded frightened but agreed, telling him "I love you. See you soon".

A MONTH LATER- AT THE LIMA BEAN AGAIN.

Rachel pushed open the door of the warm, fragrant coffee shop and pulled off her beret as she looked around for him. She spotted him propped against the counter in easy conversation with the guy behind the counter, and he turned his head as she tentatively tapped his shoulder, wondering whether he would want to be interrupted by her. This guy was tall, and strikingly handsome- A glimpse of his name tag told her that his name was Sebastian. "Maybe Blaine's in the middle of something?", she thought to herself. But she had no need to worry, as Blaine broke out into a huge smile when he saw Rachel and said "Hey, Rach! Come sit, I've got something to tell you."

They had been meeting regularly ever since Finn and Kurt had moved to Kentucky, and with his help, Rachel was coming to terms with the fact that her relationship could be over forever. He made her laugh, and she hadn't been surprised to find that they had a lot in common, what with glee club and their mutual love of old musicals. Recently, they'd branched out from just going for coffee- they'd seen 'Love Story' at the Revival Theatre together (and even dressed up as the characters!), and Rachel had been over a couple of afternoons to help Blaine babysit his younger sister, Caitlin. Blaine's parents weren't around a lot, so he was glad to have a girl around to play with her. Or that's what he told himself, anyway. He didn't want to admit that he just wanted to spend more time around Rachel, listening to her, watching her, laughing with her.

"It's so good to see you, Blaine!", she said, beaming. "It's been so long!". He laughed at the obvious joke- they'd already seen each other that week. He was finding it increasingly harder to keep himself from texting her, asking if she wanted to meet up. Blaine knew that Rachel was still struggling to deal with the reality of Finn's departure, and that she wouldn't turn him down anytime he offered to spend time with her. She didn't have many other friends, but Blaine couldn't understand why- she was the most beautiful, interesting and talented girl he had ever met. Not that he'd spent much time around girls, having been at Dalton for the last few years. There'd been a few socials with the girls from Crawford Country Day, but they were all shy and awkward, and none of them compared to Rachel. Maybe that was why everybody had assumed he was gay, and he'd let them- because he'd never found a girl worth showing any interest in. Until now.

"Blaine?" She peered at him over their coffees with her piercing dark eyes and he was shaken into reality. "Sorry!" he laughed. "I guess I was daydreaming!". He furrowed his thick eyebrows in embarrassment and cursed himself for being so rude- what if she thought he found her boring? Luckily for Blaine, Rachel just smiled and swept her hair away from her face as she told him "No worries. Now come on, don't leave me in suspense- what did you want to tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Written from Rachel's perspective.

Whilst they sat watching raindrops trickle down the window and Blaine told Rachel all about his upcoming solo at Regionals, she let her mind wander. It wasn't because she wasn't interested in what he had to say, just that she was noticing certain things that she'd never noticed before. Like how Blaine's eyes were an unusually deep brown and how the corners of them crinkled when he was smiling… which he mostly was, when he looked at her. She realised that she'd never actually seen him sad, or annoyed, or even bored, because they'd never run out of things to say to each other or disagreed on anything. Rachel couldn't say the same about Finn- sometimes, she just didn't feel like they'd really got each other. When she'd had to stay at home to practise vocal warm ups, or spend an afternoon working on a dance routine instead of meeting him, she got the impression that he didn't understand why. Rachel Berry was the best, and that was how things had to stay if she was ever going to make it. Finn had his own interests, of course he did- but somehow it wasn't the same. He didn't feel the same passion for performing as she did, and try as she might she just couldn't get interested in football. When she'd stood in the bleachers in the freezing rain watching him play, she had a big fake grin plastered on her face- because she was really counting the minutes until she could go home.

She'd never have said any of this to Finn, though- what would have been the point? He'd loved her. And that was enough, right? Sometimes you had to look past some of the inconveniences and appreciate the good things, and that was part of a mature relationship. The truth of the matter was that being with Finn had made her feel grown up, because all grown-ups have to know how to compromise. Now though, she couldn't help but feel as though she'd escaped something, something that was dragging her down, and being sat here with a boy who was gorgeous and smart and funny and honestly interested in her felt great. Even though she was pretty sure he played for the other team. A girl can dream, right?...

"….so I even get to choose the songs we're performing! It's great, although sometimes I feel guilty that the Warblers put so much trust in me and my decisions!" Rachel turned back from the window to see Blaine looking up at her with a worried expression. She felt herself smile broadly, almost involuntarily- he looked so adorable. "Don't worry!", she said soothingly, "Your ideas are always great. The reason they trust you so much is because you're brilliant, Blaine! And clearly the most talented guy at Dalton…" she whispered the last part, as Blaine's fellow Warbler Nick was sat just behind them in conversation with his date. Blaine laughed quietly and reached over to touch her arm. "Thanks, really. But it's different being a Warbler, we all really have to pull together! Our performances are more of a team effort." He shrugged, a picture of modesty. She laughed and said, "Are you always such a gentleman?"

"Well, I can promise one thing- next time we're here, coffee's on me if you promise to keep complimenting me like that!" He laughed again. That laugh- every time he opened his mouth Rachel caught a glimpse of his wonderful bright teeth. She was a sucker for good dental hygiene. Not only that, those crinkles kept appearing and damn, they just got cuter every time…He had one of those infectious smiles, and Rachel found it impossible not to enjoy spending time with him. It was only when she got home that night that she realised that she'd spent the whole afternoon looking at Blaine, and thinking about his laugh. And she wasn't even sure what they'd been talking about. Rachel Berry was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, I hope anyone out there who's reading this story keeps doing so! Please let me know if you are because I would love some comments and advice.

Rachel sat on her pink-blanketed bed, cross-legged and chewing on a pen lid. Her collection of coloured markers was strewn across the bed, and a notebook lay next to her foot with the open page divided into sections: Reasons to believe he likes me. Reasons he can't possibly. Reasons I want him to. Reasons I don't want him to. She hadn't yet been able to process her thoughts well enough to write anything down.

She sighed and glanced at herself in the mirror, noticing shadows under her eyes- it was 2am, and Rachel did not cope well with sleepless nights. But recently there'd been a few, as every time she'd tried to sleep at 9pm sharp, her mind was buzzing with thoughts. Thoughts which, if she was honest with herself, were frequently of Blaine.

The sound of a key in the lock of the front door startled her, and she realised it must have been her dads quietly stumbling inside trying not to wake her. They'd been out at a regular Broadway karaoke night which Rachel normally made it a priority to attend- but lately she just hadn't felt like it. She quickly shoved the notebook underneath her bed and switched out the light just as Hiram, peeking round the door, whispered 'Racheeel? You awake, sweetheart?'. She kept quiet until she heard him walking away and his murmured remark to LeRoy that at least she seemed to be sleeping better.

Rachel screwed up her face in frustration, rolled over and tried to block out the thoughts which just wouldn't leave her alone.

Meanwhile, in Westerville, in a bedroom whose walls were covered with photos and old movie posters, Blaine Anderson was also having trouble sleeping. He'd had the strangest feeling all night that something big was going to happen to him, and soon, and he couldn't shake it. So to give him some space to think, he'd been watching brainless reality TV for hours- now, it was the middle of the night and he had finally reached a conclusion. He had to do something drastic about the whole situation with Rachel, because he had reached a turning point. This point had come a few days earlier, when Blaine had been walking to the bookstore during lunch hour- he'd been browsing through the classic literature section trying to find a book for English class, when a high pitched, joyful laugh he could have sworn belonged to Rachel came ringing across the store. Immediately, he'd put down the book he'd been skimming through and walked, no, stumbled blindly in its direction. As soon as he rounded the corner, though, he realised it wasn't Rachel, but some blonde girl who gave him a confused look as he tried to regain composure. This wasn't like Blaine. He didn't just lose it in front of anyone, in public, not even caring how he appeared to other people. This scared him.

That was the point by which Blaine realised the difficult truth that he was, in fact, falling dangerously and deeply in love with her. He also realised that the only way he was ever going to make sense of what he was feeling was to find out whether there was any chance she was ever going to feel the same way. And so here he was, sitting on his quilt late at night, thinking of the best way to do it. He'd written imaginary messages to her in his mind a hundred times, but this was the farthest he'd ever got- sitting, phone in hand, fingers poised to type. He closed his eyes and willed himself to do it. Come on, how hard could it be? One text. Okay. After opening his eyes, he was typing- 'Rachel, there's something I-'…when something flashed on the screen: NEW MESSAGE FROM KURT. Blaine thought he felt his heart rise up into his throat and his hands were shaking as he opened the message. What did Kurt want? It had been so long since they'd been in contact. MESSAGE: Blaine, I'm so sorry this is so out of the blue, and that it's so late. But I needed you to be the first person I told- we're coming back to Lima! My dad finally made enough money for us to move back into our old house, and to enrol me at Dalton-isn't that great? We'll be back tomorrow! See you soon. Kurt.

And so it was over before it even began. Finn was coming back- which, for Blaine, was definitely not good news. He reopened his message to Rachel, and pressed DELETE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody. I'm really enjoying where this story is going, and I hope everyone out there is too. Please review this chapter, as I'd love any feedback you can give me, and thank you for reading!**

It was the next morning, a gloomy and rain-spattered Friday, on which Rachel drove down Finn's old street. Checking the glowing orange clock on her dashboard told her she was early, but that was good- she needed some time. She parked a few houses down and gazed over at the porch where, in around half an hour, the Hummel-Hudsons would be unpacking their many suitcases and moving back into her life for good. A sadness swept over her as she imagined greeting Finn, as months previously she'd planned the moment out exactly- what she would wear, what she would say, how she would kiss him. But now it all seemed false. She wasn't looking forward to Finn coming back, because she didn't know what would happen when he did. A movement from the porch startled her and she watched someone emerge, blinking away raindrops, and look around the street. Rachel's heart skidded for a moment. She'd recognise that hair anywhere…

Blaine stepped back into the porch and glanced at his watch- he realised that Rachel would arrive soon, and he definitely wasn't ready to see her. He'd called her to arrange the welcome-home party for Kurt and Finn, and they'd agreed to meet outside the house to greet the family when they arrived home. A sudden, icy feeling spread upwards from his stomach, and he leaned into the window. God, he was dreading seeing Rachel, because he was afraid that all those feelings he'd been pushing away would just come back, pressing down on his heart again until it broke. The sound of a car door closing made Blaine turn his head, and looking across the street confirmed his fears.

"Hey, you", she said quietly, stepping up to the porch. He replied, "Hey, stranger", keeping his head down. Everything within him wanted to look up, even just to see her face one more time before she was taken away from him forever. But he knew that it would just be too hard. Once Finn came back, he could look at her and see Rachel, Finn's girlfriend, the girl who thought he was gay and never knew he felt anything for her but friendship. But until then, looking at her would be torture, because every second his eyes lingered on her face would be a second that he was wishing with all his heart that he could just reach out and touch her. They stood in silence for a few minutes, an unspoken tension between them, until Blaine felt Rachel's arm slide around his waist. Her touch rendered him unable to think for a few seconds until he realised what he was supposed to do, and he found himself moving his arm to rest around her. For a few seconds, Blaine could pretend that she belonged to him. And for a few seconds, she did.

A blaring car horn pierced the silence, ending their embrace. They broke apart as they watched Burt's car roll down the driveway, and Blaine forced a smile onto his face as Kurt stepped out of the car, striding towards him. "Blaine!" He shouted, grinning broadly. It seemed as if Kurt was genuinely pleased to see him, which surprised Blaine. He'd expected tension and awkward small talk, considering he and Kurt had barely kept in contact during the time they'd been apart. To tell the truth, Blaine had been far too occupied with Rachel to care. But now he sensed that it was his duty to make an effort, so he grabbed Kurt's bag and started jabbering away, asking questions about the journey, his time in Kentucky, and how excited he was to start at Dalton the following week. But in the corner of his eye, he was constantly aware of Rachel. Finn was holding her hand, and looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Leaving her had obviously been an awful experience for him, and Blaine had to feel for the guy- god knows, he could sympathise. But even so, watching the two of them together was almost unbearable. He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and walked into the house.

Outside, Finn led her to the faded wooden bench that sat underneath the open window on the porch, and they sat down together. She noticed that his eyes were full of tears, and smiled gently as she asked him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he replied, laying his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just so happy to be home. And with you, that's exactly where I am." Rachel smiled up at him, but inside her heart was racing, and she felt as if any moment she could crumble to the ground. Because every moment from then on that she spent with Finn would be a lie.


End file.
